A number of documents describe, as a method of producing fluoropolymers, the method of polymerizing tetrafluoroethylene [TFE] in an aqueous medium using, as a surfactant, a straight or partially branched fluorine-substituted carboxylic acid containing 7 to 10 carbon atoms (cf. e.g. Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3).
A method of producing fluoropolymers which uses a carboxylic acid containing a fluorinated polyoxyalkylene group as a surfactant has also been disclosed (cf. e.g. Patent Document 4).
However, while those surfactants are thermally and chemically very stable and they are useful on the occasion of polymerization because of their being capable of preventing side reactions such as chain transfer, they have a problem, namely the washing, heating and other conditions in removing them from the resins obtained by polymerization are narrowly restricted.
A method of producing fluoropolymers which uses a sulfosuccinic acid ester as a surfactant has been disclosed (cf. e.g. Patent Document 5). However, the sulfosuccinic acid ester has problems: it is difficult to remove the same from the resin by heating, for instance, and, when it remains in the resin, they cause problems, for example discoloration after heating or a like processing.
Meanwhile, there are known, as fluoro-2-hydroxycarboxylic acid esters, hydroxycarboxylic acid esters [(CF3)2C(OH)COOR (in which R represents a hydrocarbon group) obtained by oxidation, with KMnO4, of heptafluoroisobutenyl alkyl ethers [(CF3)2]C═CFOR], which are obtainable starting with octafluoroisobutene formed as a byproduct in the production of hexafluoropropene (cf. e.g. Non-Patent Document 1). However, the treatment of the byproduct MnO2 formed from KMnO4 is troublesome.
Also known is the H2O2 method which comprises oxidizing (CF3)2C═CFOR with H2O2 in lieu of KMnO4 (cf. e.g. Patent Document 6). However, the H2O2 method has problems; for example, the yield is low.
Further known as fluoro-2-hydroxycarboxylic acid esters are compounds of the formula [CF3(CF2)k1][CF3](CF2)k2]C(OH)COOR (in which R represents a hydrocarbon group; and k1 and k2 each represents an integer of 0 to 10) obtained by oxidation, in the presence of a ruthenium compound or osmium compound, of compounds represented by the formula [(CF3)(CF2)k1][CF3](CF2)k2]C═CF(OR) (cf. e.g. Patent Document 7). It is also known that fluoro-2-hydroxycarboxylic acids can be derived from the above fluoro-2-hydroxycarboxylic acid esters (cf. e.g. Patent Document 7).
However, those ester compounds which result from introduction of an acyl group into the OH group of those fluoro-2-hydroxycarboxylic acids are unknown.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Kokai Publication S61-207413    Patent Document 2: Japanese Kokai Publication S61-228008    Patent Document 3: Japanese Kokai Publication H10-212261    Patent Document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,258    Patent Document 5: Japanese Kokai Publication 2003-119204    Patent Document 6: Japanese Kokai Publication S61-286348 (claim 1)    Patent Document 7: Japanese Kokai Publication 2002-234860 (claim 1)    Non-Patent Document 1: Utebaev U. et al.: Izv. Akad. Nauk SSSR Ser. Khim., 2 (1974) 387)